Love within the Shadows
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: Promised story! Haruhi begins a new semester with new classes to become a lawyer sooner, with the curt advice from Kyouya, though, she starts to wonder why he wants his family to be impressed. After an incident concerning her and Kyouya, feelings come to light, from the King of the Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the story I promised for KyouyaxHaruhi fans! Please enjoy and please review! I do not own OHSHC**

**Haruhi POV**

"Tamaki, too tight!" I gasp for air and as usual, Mori plucks me out of Tamaki's arms.

"Mori, I would have let go." Tamaki whines. I sigh and shake my head, it's a usual club day in the host club.

"Haruhi, if you walk into that table and break it, it will be added to your debt." Kyouya warns from behind me. I stop and back up after seeing the table.

"Thanks for warning me, Kyouya-senpai." I say. I catch a wry smile from him as he walks over to his table with a curt nod to work on his laptop.

"Hey, Haruhi, we brought something for you." The twins chorus and swing their arms over my shoulders, wearing their Cheshire grins.

"And what would it be?" I ask. They whisk me around to show me an array of mannequins outfitted in summer dresses.

"Would you like-

To help model these?" The twins say.

"HEY! You will not make my Haruhi do things against her will you little brats!" Tamaki growls.

"I'd like to see Haru-chan wear some of these." Hani-senpai cheers with pink flowers surrounding him.

"Wait a minute, why summer dresses? It's spring, guys." I sigh.

"Mom wanted you to model these before her summer fashion show." Hikaru explains. Of course, their mother jumps at any opportunity to dress me up.

"Fine maybe a few but I have to finish my homework first. Why don't you all try out the new coffee I bought from the supermarket, it's in the snack room." I suggest.

"Then we shall! Come, we must try it." Tamaki orders and runs off with the twins, Hani and Mori. Leaving me alone in the room with Kyouya.

"Kyouya?" I say, he raises his head and looks straight at me.

"Yes?" He acknowledges and the glare dissipates from his glasses. I shuffle over and sit down beside him.

"I wanted to see if you had any advice on the new classes I'll be taking this semester." I explain.

"Oh yes, they will work you plenty hard. Just don't turn in late work and make no mistakes." He says, it sounds like a challenge to me.

"Sounds like you're not all that up to helping." I sigh.

"No.. Just try to impress me and the Ootori family, you'll get a spot in a law firm. That's a fact." Kyouya assures and goes back to his work. What's with him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy and please review! I do not own OHSHC**

**Haruhi POV**

"Alright, class. I am Hinata- Sensei, your teacher for the Lawyer course this semester. Please take out your specified textbook, pencil and paper." Sensei says. I do as told and she begins the lesson. I notice Kyouya in the back of the room, taking notes like I am but I catch his eye and he looks back to the front.

"What…?" I whisper to myself and re-focus myself. Why would he be in class with me!? He's supposed to be in another class!.. Then again, he is the Shadow King. He has his ways, but why?

"Er.. Haruhi…" I notice a hand waving in front of my face and look over to see Kasanoda, Ritsu.

"Casanova? What are you doing in this class, and why are you waving your hand in front of my face?" I ask, surprised.

"She said to partner up for an activity. And I wanted to take this class to earn honor for my syndicate." He replies with a sigh. I smile.

"Alright then, let's get started." I consent and we get to work. Though, I feel Kyouya's eyes on me the whole time and let my eyes drift over to him a few times.

"We're done!" Casanova says happily and I nod.

"Let's take it up to the teacher." I suggest. He nods in return and we turn it in, receiving a small smile from Sensei before sitting back down.

At lunch, I eat in the classroom where it's quiet and I can work. Something I've always done.

"You know, you should eat with someone else. You are a host, after all." Kyouya's amused, but scheming voice gives him away and I look up to greet him.

"Konnichiwa, Kyouya-senpai. What brings you here?" I ask.

"Just looking out for the Natural host." He replies with a glint of his glasses.

"By all means, you can eat with me if you like." I sigh. He takes a seat beside me and places a paper in front of me. It's the activity from earlier, it has an A plus on it.

"I worked it out with her. Don't worry." He assures. I groan.

"Of course, you're the Infamous Shadow King." I state and hand him a rice ball. I don't know why, but I like being with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy and please review! I do not own OHSHC**

**Haruhi POV**

"Hey, Haruhi." The Twins say and throw their arms over my shoulders. I set down my books and look up at them.

"What is it now, Hikaru, Kaoru?" I ask.

"Would you mind modeling this dress for mom? She practically begged for you to wear it." Hikaru replies; holding up a light lavender dress that has a pleated skirt and a v neck with flower patterns all over it. I sweatdrop.

"Really, that's a bit much. And I have work to do, you know." I sigh.

"Aww, pretty please?" They pester.

"Not right now, you two." I groan and sit down at the table. They don't stop asking me, despite my refusals which isn't unusual of them.

"Stop pestering my daughter about wearing a dress like that!" Tamaki screeches and runs over.

"You want to see her wear it and have her all to yourself, Dono." Kaoru taunts.

"Do not!" Tamaki retaliates and they start going back and forth.

"Haru-chan, do you want to have some cake with me?" Hani-senpai asks cutely, holding up a platter of said food.

"Oh, sure, Hani-senpai." I reply and he slices a thick piece of cake, putting it on a plate and handing it to me. It's chocolate with strawberries. "Arigato."

"You're welcome." He says and digs into his. I take a bite of my cake and start up a conversation with him. Before long, It's time to get home.

"Bye, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." I sigh. Kyouya blocks the way out.

"It's supposed to storm later, allow me to escort you home, Haruhi." He says.

"Nani? Really, I'll be fine." I mutter. He clicks his tongue and opens the door.

"No, I will escort you back, Haruhi. Come along." He insists and leads me outside to where his limo is, the chauffer opens the door for us. Kyouya helps me in before climbing in behind me and shutting the door.

"Why are you doing this, Kyouya-senpai?" I ask. He smirks and pats me on the head.

"Oh I have some business to attend to and your place is on the way to it, so I thought I might give you a ride instead of letting you go home in the rain. We certainly can't have a sick or injured host, now can we?" He replies with a dark chuckle, but I sense a different emotion in his tone. But what is it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy and please review! I do not own OHSHC**

**Haruhi POV**

_'CRASH!' _The flash of white and sound of thunder grabbed my attention and I shrieked.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, looking up from his laptop.

"I-I'm fine." I said and clasped my hands over my ears, as well as shut my eyes. Another crash of thunder and I squeaked. There's not a real hiding place, or a blanket around in the limo, much to my misfortune.

"Come here, Haruhi. If I were to neglect you in a storm I do not think Tamaki would let me hear the end of that." Kyouya sighed and I felt his arms pull me to his chest, he's warm, in a soothing way.

"You don't have to, do this, Kyouya." I whispered in protest but he 'tsked' in reply.

"What if I want to, Haruhi?" He purred. My breath caught in my throat as he said that and I looked at him in confusion.

"N-Nani?" I gasped.

"Just kidding, Haruhi. You're so naïve." He chuckled, mussing my hair.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Kyouya-senpai." I groaned and pulled away from him.

"I guess what you'd expect from me, the so called Shadow king." Kyouya remarked as the limo slowed and I realized we were at my apartment.

"Arigato for the ride. I'll be going now." I said, prepared to jump out of the limo and rush upstairs to hide under the kotatsu when he gently pushed me back into the seat.

"Wait, I'll walk you up." He assured and released his hold as the door opened. He helped me out and we hurried upstairs.

"Thank you again, Kyouya. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." I croaked, shivering from the rain. He nodded.

"You're welcome, Haruhi. If you need anything, please call. I know that Ranka is gone for a week so please take care." Kyouya replied and left. That's strange, he usually would do anything to monopolize me or tease me, but now, something's different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy and please review! I do not own OHSHC**

**Haruhi POV**

'Knock, Knock, Knock' I heard and sighed, getting up to answer. I just finished homework, so I was going to clean. I opened the door and saw the host club outside.

"What are you guys doing here!?" I groaned.

"We wanted to come see how our toy was after the storm." Kaoru and Hikaru chorused, holding back Tamaki and covering his mouth.

"Let Tamaki go and I'm not your toy." I scolded. They're hopeless.

"We brought cake, Haru-chan! Don't you want some!?" Hani-senpai said. I sighed in defeat and opened the door wider, allowing them entrance.

"Alright. But don't make a big mess, please." I assented and closed the door after they filed in. I caught a glance from Kyouya but shrugged it off again.

"Where is Dear Ranka, may I ask?" Tamaki asked enthusiastically.

"On a small vacation to see Mizuzu." I replied.

"He left me in charge of your expenses, Haruhi, you do know that, don't you?" Kyouya spoke up.

"What!" I nearly yelled.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, I'm not going to put you and Ranka in anymore debt." Kyouya added mischievously. I sweatdropped.

"I'm not sure I really believe that." I murmured, watching the twins harass Tamaki again. Agh, why'd they have to come!?


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy and please review! I do not own OHSHC**

**Haruhi POV**

"You really have to trust me more, Haruhi. I really am in charge of your expenses and you need to accept it." Kyouya said while pushing up his glasses to create a glare.

"Stop scaring her, Kyouya. She's used to taking care of herself, remember!?" Tamaki shrilled.

"It's fine, Tamaki-senpai." I groaned and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Hikaru and Kaoru slipped up behind me and looped their arms around my waist.

"Haruhi, we thought you didn't like the black tea." Kaoru purred.

"I guess that means we're growing on her." Hikaru whispered.

"Stop it, you two. It's not my favorite but it's the only tea I've got right now." I sighed while pouring it into cups.

"Is it ready yet, Haru-chan?" Hani-senpai asked excitedly.

"Just about." I replied. I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched.

**I got a message from a fellow writer and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again, let's push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

** Please rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update (REALLY SORRY!). But I haven't been able to balance this and school very well. Plus, I'm dry of ideas at the moment. **

**I don't know whether or not to stop the story or not. But I can't update for a while with writers block.**

**I might try collaborating this with someone or letting someone else take over the story for me since it's hard for me to do a Kyo-Haru fic when I'm more Tama-Haru, Hikaru-Haru and Kaoru-Haru. **

**Again, I'm very sorry *Bows repeatedly*. But I really need feedback on this. **

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
